


Klaine Christmas Advent Series 2015

by nanny_doesit



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanny_doesit/pseuds/nanny_doesit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1-Anniversary

"So, what anniversary are we gonna celebrate now?" Kurt asked.

They were on the last full day of their impromptu honeymoon. They needed to get back to reality the next day, turn their cell phones back on, find a new place to live…figure out their next step in this crazy plan that was more exciting than either of them had thought possible.

Blaine looked up from his bowl of oatmeal and berries with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Kurt finished his sip of coffee and set the huge ceramic cup on the wood table with a thunk. "Well," he began after wiping his mouth. "Do we celebrate our wedding, the day we met…?"

Blaine flashed him a smile. "Teenage Dream."

Kurt chuckled. "Our first kiss…"

"Blackbird."

"The day we got back together…"

"Which one?"

Kurt had to smile at the impish grin on Blaine's face. That grin told him more than any words ever could. They would be okay this time. Their love could survive anything if it could survive the past few years. As long as Kurt could keep that impish grin on Blaine's face…as long as they could play and joke and love each other, they could weather any store that may come back up again.

"Very funny o' husband of mine," Kurt said with a fond shake of his head.

Blaine's grin grew even bigger, crinkling his eyes and making him laugh with the fullness of the moment. He reached across the small table of the funky coffee shop they had walked to for breakfast.

"Husband."

Kurt squeezed the familiar fingers in his own and felt a flutter in his stomach he hoped never went away again. It would, he knew it would. That was part of life. But, this time they would pay more attention and make sure they worked to bring those flutters back in new and exciting ways. Never again would they let things get as bad again. Either of them.

A few quiet moments passed between them before Kurt have his husband's hand one more quick squeeze before letting go to finish his bowl of yogurt and granola.

"We'll celebrate them all," Blaine decided with a shrug. "That is, until we have new anniversaries to celebrate."

Kurt looked off with a dreamy look on his face. "Leading roles?"

Blaine nodded. "Our first New York apartment that's all ours."

"Graduations."

"Babies?"

Kurt looked up and bit his lip to keep from smiling too hard. "We'll have more anniversaries than regular days."

"I think I can live with that," Blaine laughed, winking and settling back in his chair. He tucked his foot behind Kurt's calf and sighed.

Kurt felt the warmth bubble up and spread through his body to the tips of his toes and fingers. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2-Broadway

Blaine trudged home one cold February night from a long and tiring rehearsal, after a day filled with meetings and press events. He was bone tired, sore, hungry, and cold. He was looking forward to a hot meal, and a night of cuddling with his husband.

As much as he loved his little munchkins, Sophie and Liam, and he loved them more than life itself, he was relieved that tonight; they should already be snoozing in their beds by the time he made it home.

He felt the guilt settle in his stomach along with the relief, but he knew how hard he was working, and that he would have all weekend with his kids…he needed a night alone with his husband.

When he finally walked in the door of their 3 bedroom duplex apartment, he found five year old Sophie, and ten month old Liam, wide awake and waiting for him.

"Papa!" Blaine cried with a barely contained groan that he masked with a chuckle. "It's past 8! What are these naughty monkeys still doing up?"

Sophie catapulted herself over the couch and into his arms, her still damp brown hair flying behind her. Liam scooted over to him as well, flashing his big toothless grin, attempting to pull himself up by Blaine's pant leg. They were both fresh from their baths with their PJ's on.

Kurt walked around the couch behind them. He gave Blaine a worn out smile and pecked a kiss against his lips. "They've been working on something all night to show you before bedtime."

Blaine pushed away the annoyance he felt when he saw Kurt's tired face and mussed clothes; he looked like his husband's day had been just as rough and long as his own. Kurt had taken a small step back from work to design from home and spend more time with the kids. He was home most days with Liam, and picked up Sophie from school more days than their nanny did.

He had mentioned more than once that he was happy he'd taken this time, but it was much harder than he had been anticipating.

"Okay kiddos, take your places so we can show Daddy!" Kurt called and showed Blaine where to sit on the couch.

It was then that Blaine noticed the red sheet covering their TV with Sophie's pink sparkly child-sized mic stand set up in front. A gift from Aunt Rachel, Blaine was sure.

Sophie picked up and dragged Liam to their "stage" and set him up in front of his Fisher Price colorful piano.

"Sit here, buddy," she mumbled before pushing her hair from her face and taking her place behind the microphone.

Kurt turned on the lamp that had been moved from its usual spot in the corner, and tilted in a way to create a makeshift spotlight on the two of them. Liam was already plunking out notes on his little piano, giggling to himself.

"No, Liam!" Sophie hissed. "Not yet!"

Liam looked over at her, gave her another grin and banged out a few more notes with a full belly laugh. Sophie rolled her eyes, pushed her hair from her face and pointed at Kurt behind Blaine on the couch. "Hit it!" she cried.

Kurt aimed their remote to the stereo and couldn't help but start laughing as Judy Garland's voice filled the room. Sophie started belting right along with her, the applause from the recording fueling her even more.

"Give my regards to Broooooaaaadwaaay!" Sophie belted out along with Judy. "Remember me to Heralds Square!"

Blaine held in the laughter that threatened to bubble out. Sophie had thrown herself into the performance. She was holding on to the mic stand and swinging her little hips back and forth with her eyes closed tight. Liam, on the floor next to her, was completely oblivious to his sister, but was bouncing up and down on his diaper covered bottom. He was plunking out notes on his little piano and rocking back and forth as well.

Kurt was losing it in the corner behind the kids. He was out of their line of vision and was laughing so hard he was almost crying. Blaine felt his mood lift with every passing moment. He clapped along with the audience from the recording, he sang along with Sophie when she forgot the words, he waved to Liam when the baby started to lose interest and tried to crawl away. Sophie stopped him short and pulled him back over to the piano and pointed for him to keep playing.

He continued to ignore her and attempted to crawl away again, catching sight of Kurt in the corner. Kurt smiled and leaned down to pick him up, dancing around with Liam on his hip, singing along with Sophie.

Sophie danced her way through the rest of the song…taking several bows as Blaine stood and clapped for her.

"Honey! That was so great," he said, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her cheek. "That's one of my favorite songs."

"I know!" Sophie told him excitedly. Kurt stood in front of them with Liam still on his hip, ready to take them both upstairs just as soon as she finished saying goodnight to daddy. "Papa told us. He said that you were working and me 'n Li wanted to come see you…but Papa said we had to leave you alone to work, then he showed us how to p'form like you do, Daddy!"

Blaine looked up and winked at Kurt, he lifted Sophie into his arms and carried her toward the stairs, motioning for Kurt to follow them.

"Well, Papa is absolutely right…but after full performance like that, you must be exhausted! Let's get you to bed."

Sophie flopped back in his arms and held her hand to her head. "Oh I am…it's so hard being a star."

Kurt snorted out a laugh behind them. "Auntie Rachel isn't allowed to babysit again for awhile…"

Liam screeched out an "EEeeeeee!" Trying to add to the conversation as the four of them headed upstairs to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-Competition

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds!" Blaine announced when he walked into the room. "And no crying the whole time."

Kurt looked up from the magazine he was reading just in time for Blaine to plop their barely three month old daughter into his lap.

"New record," Blaine continued. He brought two bottles of water in from the fridge, as well as a freshly warmed bottle of formula for Sophie.

Kurt waited until Sophie was settled and drinking away in his lap before he looked up again. "Record for what?"

Blaine had moved to his piano and was playing a soothing tune. "Diaper changing record. I was holding pretty steady at a minute forty-six…but she was all smiles today and let me breeze right through it."

Kurt snorted out a laugh and adjusted Sophie slightly in his arms. She was starting to doze off and he wanted her to finish eating before she fell asleep.

"You time her diaper changes?"

Blaine continued playing and nodded without looking up. "Of course…you don't?"

"No," Kurt laughed. "It's not a competition, Blaine."

"Of course not…" Blaine trailed off, a wicked grin crossing his face. "Especially since I seem to be winning."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, shifting his focus back to feeding their daughter and listening to Blaine play the piano. Changing diapers was one of the lowest points of parenting as far as Kurt was concerned. He could hardly wait until Sophie was potty trained, walking, talking in full sentences…he refused to enter into this little game Blaine insisted on playing.

That didn't stop his silly husband from announcing every time his time went down. When he got down to under a minute, he danced around the loft, Sophie giggling on his hip, singing We Are the Champions at the top of his lungs. Kurt looked on and fought a smile with everything in him and playfully wondered, out loud, how much the state of New York charged for divorce on the grounds of silliness.

Eventually, Sophie was potty trained and Kurt began to long for the simplistic days of Sophie as a baby.

After Liam was born, and the diapers returned, he assumed Blaine would bring the game back and try to get Kurt to engage in the competition again.

Two days after they brought Liam home from the hospital, Kurt heard Blaine yelling from their bedroom where he was changing the newborn's diaper.

"HE GOT IT IN MY MOUTH!" Blaine yelled, hurriedly depositing the baby in his Papa's arms as he rushed to the bathroom to rinse and brush his teeth while Kurt howled with laughter.

"Looks like we have a new competition now," he laughed, nuzzling baby Liam against his cheek. "Let's just make sure you always aim for Daddy, and never for Papa."

Three days later, Liam got his Papa right in the eye.

"Not so funny now, is it Papa?!" Blaine cried, trying to compose himself as he finished the changing and Kurt hurried to go wash his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4-Day

Blaine coughed pitifully from where he was laying on the chair in his and Kurt's living room, just loud enough that Kurt could hear him from the bathroom in their tiny apartment. He was fully dressed in his favorite Brooks Brothers black tux with just his black silk bow tie undone…and undone purposefully so for Kurt to tie up for him.

He could do it; of course he could do it. He'd been tying his bowtie since he was five years old…but why would he when he could get his gorgeous husband to do it for him, maybe even steal a kiss or two in the process.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, walking into the tiny living room with his perfectly styled hair and immaculately dressed in his new Vivienne Westwood waistcoat and dinner jacket. "You are going to wrinkle and we need to go."

Blaine coughed again and gave his husband a tired look. "I can't go…I'm sick."

Kurt hummed with a quirk of his lips in an attempt not to grin. "Sick, huh?"

Blaine nodded and pouted his lips.

Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's cool forehead and clucked his tongue. "You seemed perfectly fine twenty minutes ago when you were trying to woo me back to bed instead of letting me get ready for this dinner tonight?"

Blaine moaned. "Must be one of those twenty minute flu things that's been going around…perfectly fine one minute and near death the next. Better not risk it, guess you'll have to go without me to your sponsor dinner. Darn. I was really looking forward to it, too."

"Near death?"

Blaine nodded again and groaned as he leaned back against the chair, careful not to wrinkle his tux. "Wait, what day is it? Where am I?" He sat forward with a panicked look on his face. "Who are you? I'm fading fast, Kurt! Speak well of me…" He flopped back on the chair dramatically and Kurt lost it. Blaine peeked one eye open, his own mischievous grin peeking through as well.

Kurt held out his hand. "Come on you silly man…let me get your bow tie tied."

Blaine pouted but stood up and gave his husband his famous long suffering smile. Kurt started to fix the black silk and sighed.

"Listen, I know how boring these dinners are for you, but I really appreciate you coming with me to them every time." Blaine shrugged and smiled again as Kurt finished his tie.

"And I promise," Kurt continued, pulling their coats from the hall closet. "We won't stay too long, and I'll make it worth your while when we get home tonight."

Blaine's eyes lit up as he slipped his arms into the coat his husband was holding open for him.

"Unless, that is, you're still feeling sick…"

Blaine shook his head vehemently as he made sure their door was locked and looped his arm through Kurt's as they walked toward the stairs. "You know, I'm suddenly feeling much better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5-Escape

One of Sophie's favorite things about her dads was the way they played with each other. She looked for that playfulness in every relationship she was in.

If the person she was with didn't laugh at stupid jokes, as her dad always made up for Papa when he felt like the mood was getting too somber, or he felt like Papa just needed a good laugh.

_Blaine, I swear to god if you tell that stupid muffin joke One. More. Time._

_….._

_Ah! A TALKING MUFFIN!_

If they didn't giggle with delight when she made them watch videos of cats sneezing;

_Blaine, oh my god you have to see this one! His friend just sits and stares! It's just like us!_

If they looked at her like she's nuts when she picked up a spatula and tried chasing them around the room, swatting each other on a Sunday morning.

_Kurt, you absolutely crazy man put that down this minute!_

_NEVER! You'll never escape me! I'll teach you to hide my brand new melon baller!_

_I wanted scones! Oh my god I SURRENDER!_

Her high school boyfriend would get embarrassed by her, think she was too loud, too over-the-top, too much person for anyone else in the room.

Her college boyfriend told her that she couldn't hold other people to the same standard she held herself to. That in her eyes they were doomed to fail.

As an adult she would get too focused and forget to date, and then when she did…nothing ever felt the way it was supposed to feel. Nothing ever felt right.

She gave up, she got out. She escaped. It was hopeless anyway…she'd never find the kind of love she grew up with.

Her dads had been best friends since they were teenagers, and it showed. It showed in the way they knew each other without speaking. It showed in the way they would get angry and fight, but always come back at the end of the day because their bond was too strong to be away from each other for too long. It showed in the way they played with each other.

She talked about it with her siblings a few times, about how her dads had ruined them for anything but a perfect relationship. They knew it was possible, they knew it was out there. They knew it was hard work, but they also knew it was so worth working for. And it was so worth waiting for.

Sophie met David when she was 29 years old.

The first time they chased each other around her tiny loft kitchen with bowls of muffin batter, she was suddenly hit with a memory of her dads when she was seven, making out in their flour covered kitchen from her Dad's failed coconut cake recipe.

The first time she and David laid in bed all Sunday morning, passing their phones back and forth, showing each other their favorite youtube videos and laughing so hard their sides ached, she remembered the way her Papa's laugh could make her Dad's eyes sparkle.

And when David proposed that Christmas around her family's Christmas tree…her dads in the kitchen, their arms around each other as they waited for what she was going to say, she said yes with all of her heart.

It wasn't the fairy tale she'd dreamed about as a kid. She didn't fall in love with her high school sweetheart, like her dads did.

But she did fall in love with her best friend.

And that, she got from her dads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6-Fan

Kurt stood starting at the wall he'd just finished painting in the living room of their new duplex apartment on 84th street. The apartment was still empty, he and Blaine had scheduled Blaine's mom Lena to come and stay with the kids while they took a day or two to finish up cleaning and painting.

Sunday evening after they'd finished cleaning and before they got started painting, Blaine had went out for supplies and to check on the kids. He walked through the door just as Kurt was starting to second guess the color they'd picked for the living and dining room.

"Do you think this is too blue?"

Blaine looked up from where he was setting the two large fans he'd bought and bag of extra brushes and rollers on the floor. "Too blue? I thought it was more of a gray?"

"That's what I thought too," Kurt said. "But as I got this wall finished, it looks more blue than slate gray like I had originally thought we picked out."

Blaine walked over to look at the now paint covered wall a little more closely. He shrugged. "Looks gray to me, but even if it has hints of blue…that's okay, the rug we bought for in here has blue in it."

Kurt nodded and walked over to purchases Blaine had brought back with him. The warm May night had segued into a chilly spring evening. They set up the two fans to blow the smell of paint out the window and got back to work. They listened to music and talked about this and that as Kurt used cloth rollers to coat the walls and Blaine used a brush to carefully line the windows and trim.

When the two rooms were finally covered and they stepped back to admire their work, Kurt nodded. "I think I like the blue."

Blaine laughed and leaned over to kiss his husbands sweaty forehead. "Me too, honey."

Kurt sighed as Blaine walked back to check the tubs of paint they had bought for other rooms around their new home. "So, we got the cream white for Sophie, the cerulean blue for Liam, and dark taupe for us…what's the stark white for?"

"The hallway upstairs and the foyer," Kurt answered, walking over as well.

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "This place is huge! Are we sure we can afford this place?"

Kurt laughed and nodded, pulling Blaine up to his feet. "We're movin' up in the world, babe. We can even afford more than one bathroom!"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into his arms. _One Call Away_ by Charlie Pluth was currently Blaine's favorite song and he sang the words to Kurt softly as they danced for a few minutes.

"You know…" Kurt said as Blaine pulled away slightly to press a quick kiss against his husband's lips. "We have some time before we told your mom we'd be back…"

Blaine grinned and motioned upstairs. "Come on, let's go 'christen' some rooms."

Kurt faked a groan as he let Blaine pull him up the stairs. "Alright, but I am not getting rug burn on my ass….again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7-Guide

Liam was told his whole life that he was his Papa made over. His dad called him "Little Kurt" most of his childhood. His Grandpa Burt (lovingly called Grampy) would often comment about how he was sure the years had turned when Liam walked into the room, positive his baby boy was a baby again. People would hold up his and his Papa's baby pictures side by side and dare people to pick out who was who…people rarely could.

But…for all that Liam looked like he belonged, and as much as he loved his dads and his sisters, he very often felt like an outsider.

His whole family and home life seemed centered around the arts in some way. His Papa co-founded one of the most reputable online fashion magazines in the country and ran a very successful line of women's and men's clothing. All his friends knew who he was.

His Dad lit up the stage night after night and had even dipped his feet in the small screen and lent his voice to the silver screen a few times as well. All his girlfriends wanted to meet him.

His older sister was an amazing painter and sculptor, and his baby sister was an accomplished cellist that had been accepted to Julliard before she even finished high school.

Liam could throw a mean football, but lacked the passion or the skill to make it beyond playing a few seasons of college ball…it wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He got decent enough grades, but was never going to be a great scholar. He was smart and educated, but didn't know how to turn any of that into a career. He never had any interest in music beyond listening to it. He never picked up a pencil or saw a pallet of colors and felt the urge to create something…he sometimes felt like he had been born into the wrong family. He may look like he belonged, but very often felt like he didn't.

His dads had known what they wanted to do since they were kids. Sophie had one hand in an art project since she was old enough to have control of her limbs. Maddie picked up the cello before she was really big enough to play it…they all seemed like they were born to make and create. Liam felt like he was born to make the jokes, nobody took him seriously.

He wandered around Penn State for four years, hoping something would stick…but it never did. He took a year off after graduating with a BA in Human Studies and biked his way through Europe, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life...trying to figure out who he really was. He was lost, and didn't know how to find who he was supposed to be.

He felt guilty. He had all this education and opportunities, other people had so little and fought for everything they had…but didn't know what to do with any of the things he was given. When the bike trip was over, his dads begged him to come home. They missed him and told him that he could figure things out from home…they would help him, they would guide him, they could figure out together who he was supposed to be.

Liam knew it didn't work like that.

On his trip his team biked through a small town in Italy called Stigliano, and when the year was up, he moved back there and worked in a vineyard for two years.

He worked with his hands every day. He called his dads once a week, Skyped with his sisters. He rented a tiny "villa" (really more of a small house on a small piece of land that nobody wanted) and began fixing it up for part of the rent. He got the dog he'd wanted his whole life and named her Elphaba because even he couldn't deny roots run deep.

But he couldn't hide forever, and his dads showed up one Friday night in early December.

"When you said you weren't coming home for Christmas, we took matters into our own hands," Kurt said as he dropped their bags on the newly finished floor of the small sitting room. "We missed our jellybelly."

Liam rolled his eyes at the old nickname, but sank into their arms gratefully. As caught off guard as he was, he missed his dads like crazy.

He changed the sheets in his bed for his dads and insisted on sleeping on the couch (Really guys, I end up there more nights than not. It's a comfy couch).

Long after they had gone to bed, Liam lay awake on the couch, petting his hands through Elphie's soft fur. He suddenly saw the light from the kitchen filling the room and someone making noises.

Elphie heard them too and jumped down to investigate. Liam followed her and found Kurt at the stove, heating up a saucepan full of milk.

"Can't sleep?"

Kurt looked up with a startled grin. Liam could see how much the time had aged him. The lines in his face that he'd worked his whole life to avoid were depending under his eyes and on his forehead. His hair hadn't thinned like Grampy had always warned, but it was much lighter with gray. His eyes were the same though…and just like Liam's.

"Jet-lag."

Liam nodded and sat down at the tiny table he'd bought at a market one day. It only sat two, he had pulled up an empty crate to sit on during dinner earlier with his dads. "Only you two would show up in Italy because they wanted to check up on their twenty-four year old son."

Kurt shrugged and set the two mugs on the table, one for Liam and one for himself. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

Liam snorted out a small laugh and set down the mug after taking a sip, the taste throwing him back to when he was growing up. It was like coming home, even though he was thousands of miles away.

"Your dad made me promise not to bug you…that we were just here to see you and spend time with you, not pester you into telling us what's going on with you." Liam raised his eyebrow in a look so like Kurt's own that the man had to laugh. "We both know that was never going to happen."

Liam nodded into his mug and sighed. Kurt was quiet for a few moments before he finally couldn't take it anymore. "What's up bud? Please tell me? I can see how troubled you are, it's killing me that I can't fix it for you."

Liam looked down at the table and shook his head. "You can't fix it, Papa."

"Maybe I can," Kurt insisted, reaching his hand over to grasp Liam's. "If you tell me, we can work it out together."

Liam started to get frustrated and shook his head, but didn't pull away. "Pop, you can't fix it. If I can't fix it…nobody can. You can't fix everyone and everything!"

Kurt visibly reacted to Liam's outburst, but stood his ground. "Liam, I don't understand…please, please help me understand what's going on with you? You were always so…"

"You don't get it," Liam interrupted. "And you never will, you've known what you wanted since birth! You've known exactly who you were and who you wanted to be since you were old enough to sing a note or hold a pencil. All you ever had to worry about was what thing you would be the most great at."

Kurt's eyes softened and he shook his head. "Oh Li, no. No no no…"

But Liam ignored him, sighed and bit his lip."Do you know what it's like to grow up in a family where everyone is spectacular, and you are barely mediocre?" Liam asked, his voice cracking and Kurt's heart breaking.

"Bud, you are not mediocre.

Liam shook his head vehemently and pulled away. He turned and reached down to pet Elphaba's soft fur again. "Liam, Jack of all trades…master of none."

"I'll never be the man you and dad wan–"

"Laim! No. Never, okay. We never wanted you to be anything but yourself. Ever!" Kurt stood up and moved his chair closer to his only son, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulder. "Baby, you are so much more than mediocre. Have you ever heard the end of that saying?"

Liam hurriedly brushed his hand under his eye and shook his head.

"Jack of all trades, master of none…though ofttimes better than a master of one."

Liam huffed out a wet chuckle as Kurt continued.

"And…it took me a long time to finally be comfortable in my skin, and I was still figuring out what I wanted to do after I graduated from college too. I know it sometimes looks like people have it all together, but they rarely do, all of the time." Liam nodded but still hung his head. "I'm not saying what you're feeling isn't valid, or that being scared and confused is a bad thing…but beating yourself up, stashing yourself in Italy, no matter how beautiful and how amazing the food is, is not the way to figure out what's really wrong."

Liam moved his head minimally in a nod that Kurt took as acceptance.

"And neither is making yourself feel like your dad and I would, or ever could, love you any less because you aren't what you think we expect out of you.

"We always told you guys you could be anything you wanted to be…and if that means you need to be confused until you figure it out, then that's what it means. Just let us help you through it." Liam lifted his head as if to argue that last bit but Kurt shook his head. "And if we can't guide you through it, at least let us be there to support you until you figure it out for yourself."

Liam sat there for a few minutes and thought until he finally mustered a small grin. "Can I bring my dog?"

Kurt laughed and wrapped up his mini-me in his arms. Of all the things he inherited, why did it have to be my compulsive need to internalize things?He thought.

"I think she'd like the city, don't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8-Hope

Of Kurt and Blaine's three children, only with Maddie did they actually co-bed.

When Sophie was a baby, they were new parents and terrified of even trying. As she got older, they got a little more lax about bringing her into bed with them. It always afforded more sleep and Sophie did seemed to sleep a little better cuddled up between them. She got so used to sleeping with or on them, that she would very often just climb up into one of their laps when she was feeling sleepy. They would rub her back for a few minutes and she would just fall fast asleep, taking a little nap no matter where they happened to be.

They might have let Liam sleep with them more…but Liam was pretty serious about needing his space when he slept. The boy liked his bed and tended to sprawl out. He would occasionally crawl into bed with them…when he was feeling sick or unsettled and he was frequently a late night visitor when either Kurt or Blaine were out of town for the night.

His dads could never figure out if he did that because he felt unsettled, or if he felt like his other dad needed him. Either way, they always let him climb in even if he wasn't exactly a snuggler and still needed his space in their big bed.

Madeline had a lot of digestion problems when she was a tiny baby and needed to be elevated on a special pillow while she slept. Her crib stayed in her dads' room much longer than her older siblings because of this and was pushed up against their bed where she could be easily watched and accessed. Most nights, they put her on her boppy pillow between them. Blaine was terrified she would slip under the pillow and get stuck, then suffocate if they weren't right next to her and able to feel if she started to struggle. She slept better between them, they slept better knowing she was okay…it was a win/win for everyone.

One Sunday morning, not long after Madeline came home to them, Blaine woke up to find not only Maddie between them, but Sophie and Liam as well.

Sophie was curled into Kurt's side, his arm around her rubbing slow circles on her back as he dozed slightly. Maddie was fast asleep on her boppy pillow, the pacifier in her mouth moving rhythmically with the motion of her sucking. When Blaine looked up, he realized the pressure on his feet. Liam was sprawled out at the end of their bed. His green plaid comforter from his bed covering only his tummy with his legs and arms stretched out across the end of the bed as he snored softly.

Kurt opened his eyes, seeming to sense Blaine had woken. Blaine smiled and stretched his own arm over to gently push away the thick hair that had fallen across Kurt's forehead. He leaned down and pressed as small kiss against Maddie's completely bald head.

"Everything that's important in this world," Blaine whispered. "Is in this bed, right now."

Kurt smiled and nodded, reaching over to tangle their fingers together behind Maddie's head. They laid there in the quiet for a few moments until Liam snorted out a little kid snore and coughed slightly…but didn't wake.

Kurt covered his face with a small chuckle and stretched as best he could without disturbing Sophie.

"Do you think they'll still want to crawl into bed with us when they all grow up and leave us?"

Kurt sighed. "I hope so, honey."

Blaine nodded as Liam started shifting around like he wanted to wake up. "We're going to need a bigger bed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9-Indecent

The table was set. The food was ready to go and three bottles of wine had been decentered and breathing, ready to be served with dinner.

The help Kurt had hired was working away in the kitchen and the salads were all prepared and ready to go as soon as they sat down for dinner.

Five year old Sophie was spending the night with Aunt Mel, but thirteen month old Liam was tucked away upstairs with his nanny, Grace, getting ready for bed.

Kurt and Blaine had poured over the playlist, they had debated over the meal, spent the last two days cleaning their apartment from top to bottom, and taken great pains with their wardrobe choices…all to look and have their house look the very best to not only impress John Lakes, but also woo him into agreeing to fund Blaine's new baby.

_Dash and Deliver_ , the musical Blaine had been working on for the past two years was ready to get off the ground. They just needed the funding, and John Lakes was one of the biggest investors in the business. Blaine needed him. They had been warned against taking him somewhere to impress him…a small, intimate dinner party at home for him and his wife was the way to go to make the best impression.

During cocktails Grace slipped downstairs, telling Kurt Liam was fast asleep. He'd gone down just fine with minimal problems. Kurt thanked her for staying late, paid her for the extra few hours and said goodnight. She wished them luck and said she would see them on Monday morning.

It wasn't until after the salads were served that Kurt looked up from the table with a small gasp. There was Liam, naked as the day he was born, covered in a white paste that could only be diaper rash cream, and standing on the last step of their staircase.

Nobody else seemed to have noticed yet. Blaine and John were deep in conversation and Laura, John's wife was seated facing away from the staircase.

Kurt stood up as cautiously as he could and tried to excuse himself without drawing too much attention. One look from Kurt and Blaine knew something was wrong. When he turned to where Liam was standing, he completely lost it. All the nervous energy he'd pent up the past few weeks bubbled up and out until Blaine was laughing so hard John and Laura had to turn, had to find out what was making him laugh so hard.

Kurt rushed over to scoop Liam up and whisk him upstairs while their two dinner guests howled with laughter as well.

That was the night Kurt and Blaine learned Liam had figured out how to climb out of his crib and over to his changing table. How he didn't fall down and break one of his bones they would never know.

Blaine worked with John several more times over the years, and never let Liam forget the night he showed up completely indecent to their dinner party wearing nothing but a smile…and an entire tube of ButtPaste diaper cream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10-Jumble

The Anderson-Hummel house was almost constantly filled with noise.

Blaine, who'd grown up in a mostly silent house and by himself (after Cooper left anyway) lived for the clamor and commotion of their house when the kids and all their friends filled the rooms.

Kurt tended to relish the more quiet times…but even he loved when the house was filled with the sounds of his family.

As the years went on, the bumble and jumble of everyday life began to wane.

Sophie left first and a sort of unsettling quiet hung in the air when they got home from taking her to school in Chicago. It took a while, but Liam and Maddie adjusted, and Sophie came home a great deal in those first few semesters of school.

Liam left for Penn State a few years later, and the gentleness that was Maddie became even more apparent…but Maddie was a musician, so even though she was a quiet kid she was also always filling their home with music.

Maddie was accepted at Juilliard before she even finished high school. Although she was the only one of their children that stayed in the city, she also moved across town and spent the majority of her time chasing her dream.

Once Maddie moved out, a silence settled over their home that had never been there before.

Kurt planned trips for them, Blaine read books about how to deal with empty nest. They both thought they had been working toward this for twenty five years…but it was too quiet.

"Do you think we should sell the house? Buy something smaller?" Kurt asked over breakfast one chilly fall morning. Blaine looked up from the news he was reading and took off his reading glasses.

"Do you want to sell?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not necessarily…it's just a lot of space for just the two of us. Sophie has her own place in San Francisco, Liam has another year at Penn, and Maddie–"

"Maddie comes home on the occasional weekend," Blaine interrupted.

"Yeah, she does…" Kurt trailed off before sighing. "Maybe we should get a dog."

Blaine set down his mug of coffee with an over exaggerated thunk. "Kurt Hummel wants to get a dog?"

Kurt giggled slightly and shrugged. "I feel like we need to do something, I feel like we've been going going going for years now…I mean, we still work, I'm not saying I want to retire and move to Florida or anything like that."

"Hey, you said we would retire to Provincetown!" Blaine mock-yelled, reaching over for Kurt's hand when Kurt let out another small chuckle. "Listen, I know it's been an adjustment…and I know things have been a little strange around here since Sophie graduated and moved to San Fran and Maddie moved across town for school."

Kurt nodded and sighed again.

"But," Blaine continued. "As much as it's all been different and a little strange, I've already started to enjoy the quiet easiness we've settled into the past few months."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and held tight to Blaine's hand, using his fingers to pet small circles across Blaine's palm. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed with a grin. "I like cooking dinner for just me and you, knowing we are going to spend the evening just…together. Not having a schedule that needs to be stuck to and plans that need to be made and kept. I miss the kids like crazy, but I'm also really grateful for this time with you."

Kurt nodded and leaned over to press a small kiss to Blaine's lips. "Yeah, I think I do, too."

Blaine smiled and got back to his paper while Kurt picked up his pen again and started going over the work he'd been doing. He chanced another look at his husband and sighed one last time, before settling into the quiet morning once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11-Kink & Day 12-Legend

"It's gonna be…waiit fooor iiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt!"

"LIAM!" Sophie yelled as she chased him up the stairs. "If you tell that stupid joke one more time!"

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Liam's voice carried from two floors away. "It's not a joke, it's a saying!"

Eighteen month old Maddie banged her hand on the tray of her high chair and squealed with delight as Blaine brought over her plate of bow tie pasta and pesto. "Here honey, eat up."

Maddie nodded her little blonde hair covered head and carefully began spearing the corkscrew noodles with her baby beginner fork.

Blaine watched her carefully before calling back up the stairs for the kids to come down to dinner. Kurt was running late, and Emma had taken the week off to visit her grandparents in Iowa.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized as he swept in the door. "I'm so sorry, honey. I took the train thinking it would be quicker and it of course was running way behind."

Kurt leaned down to kiss the top of Maddie's head as he walked over to help Blaine get dinner on the table and held up the bag from Dean and Deluca in his hand. "I got the wine though," Blaine leaned over for a quick peck. "You and me and this bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon have a hot date tonight."

Blaine laughed and nodded as Liam and Sophie ran in the dining room, still chasing one another as Kurt called for them to calm down and sit down for dinner.

"Legendary!" Liam cried after Sophie lunged for him and he was able to narrowly escape.

The wine was still in the kitchen, unopened when Kurt walked into their bedroom for bed that night. Dinner was loud, and getting all three kids bathed and into bed when they were so wound up was even more taxing than usual. They both agreed that the best date night would be getting some rest.

Kurt was rubbing his neck as he sat on his side of the bed.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asked, taking off his glasses and setting them on the book he had open in his lap.

Kurt nodded as he tucked himself under the duvet. "Yeah, chasing Liam around after a day hunched over my drafting table seems to have not been the best idea I've ever had. I've got a kink in my neck."

Blaine set his book and glasses on the table and motioned for Kurt to lay down. "Come're, I'll work it out for ya'."

Kurt groaned appreciatively as he pulled his shirt off and laid face first across their bed. Blaine reached over for the bottle of lavender and chamomile moisturizer they kept on the bedside table and started working the lotion into the skin of his husband's neck and shoulders.

"Oh gooooood, honey. That feels so good," Kurt moaned as he felt his body start to melt into the bed.

Blaine chuckled and the next few minutes were quiet but for the sounds of Kurt groaning softly as Blaine worked out every kink and knot in his neck and shoulders.

Soon, the only noise was Kurt's deep breathing and Blaine, who was straddling his back for better access, leaned down to press small kisses down the middle of Kurt's back.

Kurt chuckled softly. "Mmm, whatcha doin'?

Blaine shrugged and kissed his way up Kurt's back and around his neck. "I swear, this isn't why I offered to rub your back."

"Mmmhmmm," Kurt nodded with another small chuckle.

"You just feel so good," he moaned. "And now you smell really good."

Kurt nudged his husband back just enough to turn over. He smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of Blaine's neck to bring their lips together for a proper kiss. "I think I could be persuaded."

Blaine half laughed, half moaned as Kurt pulled off his tank top and dropped it on the floor "Failed date night rocks!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13-Moon

The summer after Maddie turned two, Liam was five, and Sophie was nine, Kurt and Blaine took all three kids to Ohio for their usual summer trip home over the Fourth of July. They spent the week with their family, swimming, attending BBQ's, watching the fireworks over the lake, finishing their trip with a visit to Kings Island.

When they got home that evening, Maddie seemed to be in an extra dependent mood. Burt and Carole were happy to hold her, but she only wanted Kurt or Blaine. Over the night, she started running a fever and couldn't be consoled. They finally took her to the emergency room at the children's hospital in Akron around midnight, leaving the older two kids fast asleep with their grandparents.

"Double ear infection," the on-call doctor told them after just a few looks in her ears.

Kurt nodded, exactly what he'd suspected since she first started pulling on them a few hours before. "We're actually from New York, and are supposed to fly home tomorrow. I read that flying with an ear infection isn't a great idea?"

The doctor nodded as Maddie reached over for Blaine to hold her again. "The pressure of flying can cause the eardrum to rupture, especially with a double. I would recommend giving her a few days of antibiotics before she boards a plane."

Kurt and Blaine shared a glance and a nod before the doctor gave them a prescription for an antibiotic, waved to Maddie, and was out the door.

Because Blaine had to get back to work and Sophie and Liam had summer camp starting the next week, they agreed Kurt would stay in Ohio with Maddie, it was easier for him to work remotely, and Blaine would fly the older two home as planned.

The three days they stayed behind were quiet, because Maddie was a quiet two year old. She tended to let her older siblings talk for her, let them take the light while she stood quietly in the background….watching, always watching. Kurt worried about her sometimes. He didn't want to push a personality onto her, or decide who she was before she was ready to tell them…but he worried that she would grow up always standing in the light of her siblings, and not take any for herself. He would support her no matter what, he and Blaine would support all of their kids no matter what…but he wanted her to have every opportunity possible, and she was growing up so fast. He also worried sometimes that he would miss it. So he took those three days and was grateful for them.

With attention focused solely on her, they did things she loved to do. They read her favorite books over and over, she curled up in her Grammy's lap to watch her favorite Disney movies, and Grampy Burt took her to the park every afternoon (with her ears covered to prevent wind from making the infection worse).

Kurt spent three full days with their baby daughter, who was growing out of her baby phase and becoming a little person…a person with thoughts and ideas, and opinions.

"Ba?"

Kurt looked over and smiled at Maddie.

"Read book?"

Kurt sighed as he pulled Maddie into his lap and took the book she was offering. "Oh honey, Papa is so tired of _Goodnight Moon_ he could gag, can't we read something else?"

Maddie giggled, shook her head, the blonde pigtails he'd fixed that morning bouncing with the motion. She pointed to the book again. "Prease?"

Kurt chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, _Goodnight Moon_ it is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14-Number

Okay!" Blaine called as he shut the car door and turned back to his family waiting for him on the sidewalk. "Number off!"

"One," Kurt said in an exasperated but fond tone.

"Two," Blaine sang, pointing to himself.

Sophie looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. "Three."

Kurt nudged Liam where he was standing, watching a huge red double-decker bus that was stopped down the street. "Wha?! Oh, right umm….four?"

"FIVE!" Maddie piped up with a giggle from where Kurt was holding her on his hip.

"Alright! Let's head out. We have a lot to see today."

Kurt set four year old Maddie on her feet and took her hand. The two of them fell into step behind Sophie and Liam as Blaine led the way down the street toward Piccadilly Circus.

Blaine pointed out different things and the kids listened to him…once Kurt motioned for Sophie to put her phone away and for Liam to pay attention to where he was going. He'd almost tripped over his Dad's ankles three times now. Maddie seemed content to hold each of her dad's hands and follow along with them.

Blaine called out for them to number off at least three more times, each time he did Sophie and Liam would groan and cower, completely embarrassed by their ridiculous father.

It wasn't until they stopped for lunch that Kurt leaned over. "Hey, think you might be going a little overboard with the numbering thing?"

Blaine shook his head. "No way. This is the first time we've ever taken them out of the country without an extra adult pair of hands. They can be embarrassed all they want…they will do it. They outnumber us, you know?"

Kurt thought about for a moment and nodded with a shrug, who was he to argue? It worked and the exasperated look on Sophie's face was entertaining. Besides, they were meeting up with Lena in a few days for Disneyland Paris. _Although, I guess she'll be number six,_ Kurt thought to himself, already smiling at the faces Sophie would make then.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15-Ocean

When Maddie was eleven years old, she became obsessed with a boy band called 1-3 Squared.

They really only had one hit song. A remake of the Ron Pope song, Drop in the Ocean.

She sang it everywhere. In the shower, at the breakfast table, while she was doing her chores….she even wrote a version of it to play on her cello…she basically drove her parents and siblings absolutely crazy.

Sophie begged her to find another album, Liam covered his ears and prayed for death…out loud. Blaine thought it was adorable, and Kurt was left scratching his head.

"That song seems so familiar to me…" Kurt said one morning as Maddie was getting ready upstairs in her bathroom with the song blaring."

Blaine walked out of their closet. "You mean, not from the approximately 8 billion times she's played it since yesterday?"

"Haha, very funny," Kurt said. He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. "It's a remake, right?"

Blaine walked into their office to pack his bag up for the day. "Yeah, I think so…"

Kurt nodded as he hummed along, double knotting his tie in the full length mirror in their closet. A memory came to him suddenly and he sucked in a breath.

"You okay?"

Kurt looked up and Blaine was right behind him, a concerned look on his face. Kurt nodded and managed a smile. "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute."

Blaine shrugged and kissed the back of his husband's head, before heading downstairs.

Kurt shook off the memory and went about the rest of his morning routine. He kissed his husband and kids goodbye, and got to work…the song never far from his mind.

That night, Carole and Burt came over for Thursday night dinner. Maddie was singing along with the music playing from her earbuds as she and Liam set the table.

"Maddie—I am begging you," Liam whined. Maddie just stuck out her tongue and squealed as Liam started chasing her into the family room.

Burt turned and laughed at the kids. "What's up with those two?"

Blaine looked up from the fish he was taking from the oven. "Oh, Maddie's obsessed with a song. She keeps playing it, pretty much nonstop."

Kurt stayed quiet, tossing the salad he and Sophie had put together. "Come on you two, finish the table so we can eat."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as Maddie put down her iPod and the dinner conversation went on from there…that is, until his traitor father brought it up again and Maddie launched into a twenty minute detailed explanation of the song, ending with Maddie going for her iPod so Grampy could hear the song too.

"Wait…this sounds familiar," Burt said after a few moments and Kurt inwardly groaned. "Oh my god, this is the song!"

Kurt set his head on the table with a thunk.

"Kurt! Isn't this the song?"

"Daaaaad."

"Wait, what am I missing?" Blaine asked as he and Carole brought in the pie Carole had made for dessert.

Burt was laughing too hard to answer, so Carole picked up the earbud and listened to a few bars of the song…a slow grin crossing her face. "Oh."

"What is going on?" Blaine asked as all three kids looked at the adults in the room in bewilderment. "What is so funny?"

"Kurt?" Burt asked as he worked to get control of himself as Carole dissolved into giggles as well. "Do you want to tell them, or should we?"

Kurt lifted his head from his arms and shot daggers at his father and step-mother. "I may have…I may have sang this song…many years ago…to what I thought was myself. About a certain someone."

"A certain someone?" Burt bellowed as the kids started to giggle as well. "You changed the words to 'Blaine'!"

The corners of Blaine's mouth began to quiver as Kurt turned to him and ignored the outbursts of laughter from the rest of their family. "Maybe some people caught me."

"Honey, you were in the living room…singing into your hairbrush," Carole reminded him as Burt and the kids continued to howl with laughter.

Blaine hid his smile behind his hand.

"It was before we got together…and I was just a little smitten."

"A little?" Burt asked, winking to the kids. "And the ocean is just a little bit wet."

"Shush it, you!" Kurt called, rolling his eyes.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one who was smitten, and performed songs into their hairbrush."

Kurt smiled and returned the small kiss before shushing the kids and telling them to get back to their dinner before he took away computer privileges for all of them for an entire week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16-Passion

"It's not funny, Sophia! It's not funny!"

Sophie laughed, her smile shining through the screen on Maddie's computer. "It's a little funny, baby sister."

Maddie groaned and thunked her head down on her desk. "It was so humiliating!" She lifted her head back up. "And they knew, they KNEW! I texted that I was bringing Logan and Alyssa home for dinner. They said yes!"

"Oooooo," Sophie cooed trying to hold back another laugh. "Were they nekkid yet?"

"NO!" Maddie yelled, horrified. "But Dad didn't have a shirt on and I swear Papa was doing something with his pants…oh my god SOPHIE! Stop laughing! They were in the family room!" Maddie groaned again. "They have a bedroom! Why couldn't they just…ugh. I was mortified."

Sophie chuckled once more and cleared her throat. "Okay Mads…look, I know it was humiliating. It happened to me once or twice—"

"Oh god…"

But…" Sophie shrugged and Maddie looked up. "Sometimes it's nice to know they still love each other so much."

Maddie scoffed. "Yeah, that's cause you don't have to live with them anymore. Can't they just be like normal parents?"

"Maddie, how many of your friends have 'normal' parents? I know I didn't have many." Maddie half shrugged half nodded and Sophie kept going. "Did you know that New York has a weird loophole law that when a couple separates and one moves out, the other can sue for abandonment?"

Maddie furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"My friend Kate's parents lived together the entire time they were divorcing. She was a mess, her brother went to juvie for stealing, and there was duck tape down the middle of every room in their house."

Maddie widened her eyes. "Whoah."

"Yeah…why do you think Kate spent so much time at our house? She hated going home." Maddie nodded. "She told me once that she would lay awake at night and listen to them fight, wishing that she was anywhere else in the world."

"Oh man," Maddie whispered. "That really sucks."

"Yeah, it really does…and she's just one of a bunch of families that go through that." Sophie chuckled. "Dads are experts at embarrassing the crap outta us. They talk about us on red carpets, tell ridiculous stories in speeches, they are all over each other all the time, and I swear to god, if they break into song when I bring Corbin home for Christmas—"

"You know they are going to," Maddie interrupted with a laugh.

"I still love how much they love each other…even after all these years. I hope we find people who have that much passion for us, as they do for each other."

Maddie nodded with a smile. "Papa told me once they got all their drama out before they got married, so they wouldn't have to deal with it once they had kids."

Sophie rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Totally sounds like something he would say."

A few moments of quiet passed before Sophie spoke up again. "What did Logan and Alyssa say?"

Maddie chuckled and shrugged. "They laughed it off. Said it was no big deal and not to worry about it. Alyssa may have even said they were 'cute'."

Sophie cracked up at that. She'd heard the same a few times as well, over the years. "Sounds about right.

Maddie heard a door closing somewhere in the house and Blaine calling out to see if anyone was home. "I better go, Dad's calling me."

Sophie nodded. "Love you bean, give the parental figures a hug for me. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Maddie nodded and waved. "I will, love you too. Bye Soph."

Both Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen when Maddie walked in.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt said, planting a kiss on the top of her head as she walked over to him. "How was school today?"

Maddie nodded. "Good."

"Bean," Blaine called from where he was setting water to boil at the stove. "Liam has a date tonight, I was thinking we could make that lemon risotto he's not a big fan of, for dinner? Can you zest and juice the lemons for me while Papa grills the prawns?"

She nodded again and went to wash her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Blaine squeezed his hand on Kurt's waist and arm before whispering something to him, making them both smile. She turned back to the task her dad had given her and shrugged…a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sophie says hi."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17-Question

Blaine collapsed on the couch next to his husband with a sigh. "I'm introducing a moratorium on questions," he said.

Kurt laughed and reached over the for the two glasses of wine he'd poured after getting five month old Liam down for the night while Blaine was still wrestling with Sophie.

"I'm serious," Blaine insisted. "Twenty per day, and that's it. I'm questioned out."

"Twenty questions wouldn't even get us through the morning before school," Kurt chuckled as he watched Blaine take a sip and set the glass on the table in front of them, before leaning back again and closing his eyes.

"'Daddy, how do cows sleep? Why are some letters silent? How long can a frog hold it's breath? Are mermaids real, or pretend? Why are floors called stories in buildings?'"

Kurt was full out laughing by the time Blaine finished. "See, that was just at bedtime, how would she get through the rest of the day if we limited her questions? She's six, she'd explode."

Blaine huffed and leaned forward for another sip from his glass. He reached over and set his hand on the inside of Kurt's thigh and squeezed gently. "How was your day?"

Kurt shrugged before grinning. "Wait, why are they called stories?"

Blaine groaned and rolled over, trapping Kurt's legs under his torso. "Don't you start…I already had to make up something for Sophie, do you really want me to make something up for you?"

Kurt shook his head and pushed his husband off of him playfully. "You started it!" He laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes and situated himself so his head was in Kurt's lap and sighed as Kurt started rubbing his temples gently before leaning down and pressing a kiss against his lips.

"As frustrating as it can be," Kurt said and Blaine snorted. "I really like that she is so inquisitive, and you know…it's okay to tell her you don't know, then look up the answer together. It could teach her that not even grown-ups have all the answers. "

Blaine kept his eyes closed and shrugged. "It's just…when I was a kid, my dad knew everything. I could ask him anything, and he knew the answer."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and he probably made up half those answers, too."

"Yeah, I guess."

Kurt continued rubbing Blaine's temples and leaned down to press another kiss against his lips. "She'll still think you're her hero. We both will be."

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled. "Promise?"

Kurt nodded. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18-Regret

As much as Blaine loved his job, as much as he had dreamed of what it would be like to live out his greatest fantasy six days a week…every profession had it's low points; and to Blaine, those days were press days.

Being stuck in a small room for hours, asked the same five questions, over and over and over…Dante missed one of the seven circles of hell, Blaine was sure.

This day, not only was Blaine tired of the process, he was just plain tired. Barely two month old Liam was still waking up several times a night, Kurt had just gone back to work from his paternity leave, and Sophie was on summer break from school. They had just moved to their new apartment and nobody was particularly settled yet.

Blaine hid a yawn behind his hand as yet another reporter from another publication walked in the room he'd been stuck in for several hours. His publicist whispered the name of her magazine as she refreshed his bottle of water, promising he could get a break after this interview.

He took a deep breath and pasted his show smile on his face as he stuck out his hand and introduced himself. The reporter took her seat and his publicist closed the door.

She started the interview with the stock questions, how did the role come into your sights? What was the audition process like? How do you identify with your character, how do you differ? What do you do to de-stress after a show?

Blaine answered all her questions with his stock answers, trying to change the phrasing as best he could.

"Well, Blaine…thank you so much for taking the time to answer my questions, today."

Blaine moved to stand and shake her hand, thinking he could close his eyes for fifteen minutes of break—"I just have one more question."

He inwardly groaned but smiled again and nodded.

"You and your husband have been married for, what? Ten years now?"

"Eleven," Blaine corrected with a grin.

"Right, I'm sorry…eleven. Do you have any secrets to making a marriage work? I mean, eleven years has to be approaching record breaking for this business."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Well, I don't know about that…but I would say, a lot of hard work and a lot of love. The history you have with the person helps as well."

The reporter nodded. "I would guess so, you guys have been together since high school, right?"

"Yeah, we met in high school."

"And you were married very young, correct?"

Blaine nodded, a dopey smile crossing his face as he remembered his wedding day. _God he was sooo tired._

"Do you ever regret getting married so young?"

Blaine snapped his head up and furrowed his brow, danger alerts flashing in his brain. _Too personal, back out. Back out!_

"No, I don't."

The reported sensed that she may have stepped into not advisable territory and quickly backed out. "I just meant, you know…you were married for most of your youth. You don't regret maybe, waiting for a bit."

"No." The word was final and she could tell. She thanked him again and he stood up with the same smile he'd had the rest of the interview. He shook her hand and thanked her as well.

His publicist gave him an odd look but announced that instead of a break, he was done and after a quick cast interview, he could go.

He kept the professional air up through the cast interview and pool spray, smiling and nodding in all the right places. He declined the town car and opted for the train. It would get him home faster, and he was ready to be home.

Kurt was walking the floor with a very fussy Liam when Blaine walked in the door.

"There's daddy," Kurt sighed as Liam continued to whine and fuss in his arms. Blaine hurried to wash his hands before reaching out for the baby. Kurt was more than happy to oblige.

"Can I get like, five minutes? I was right in the middle of a phone call when he woke, I need to finish up."

Blaine nodded as Kurt hurried off upstairs.

"Hey," Blaine called and Kurt turned, his hand still on the banister. "No regrets, okay?"

Kurt gave him a curious look and moved to walk back downstairs, but Blaine shooed him away as Liam started up again in his arms. "Go, we can talk later. I just wanted you to know. No regrets."

Kurt looked at him for another long moment before shrugging, giving him a small smile and hurrying back up the stairs, calling over his shoulder that the feeding schedule was on the table.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19-Swift & Day 20-Time

Things always shift around when you bring a new baby into the home, in so many good ways…but also in some not so good ways. Madeline Louise had only been with them a few weeks and as much as everyone loved her to bits, she definitely shook up their entire schedule.

They had done it differently with each child but because Maddie coming home was so sudden, they hadn't had much time to plan out who would be taking the leave from work to take care of her, and who would be going back. After a few lengthy discussions, they decided that Kurt's responsibilities outside of the home were a little more pressing, and Blaine could work from home as much as possible. They would hire a baby-nanny, in addition to their regular house-manager/nanny, to help out with Maddie, and see where they were in a few months.

Everything looked great on paper…but in execution it was a little messier.

Kurt was planner, he just was. There was no way around it. He planned things weeks or months in advance. He liked surprises, but had trouble when day to day life was interrupted to the point of not knowing where someone was, or what was going to happen next. He would get quiet and start over-planning aspects of their life to compensate.

Blaine was a little more flexible and adaptable to change…but he was also incredibly empathetic. He could pick up on Kurt's anxiety and unease very quickly, which would then make him anxious and uneasy.

They both tried to keep it from the kids as much as possible…but these kinds of things tend to bleed into daily life whether they like it or not. Three weeks after they brought baby Maddie home from the hospital Kurt and Blaine were stretched and pulled to the max, and they blew up at each other.

Years of individual and couples therapy had taught them how to fight with each other, but that tends to go out the window in the heat of the moment.

Neither of them could exactly pinpoint where everything went wrong that day. Maddie had been up and down most of the night, and since they were still co-bedding with her, when she woke both her dads woke as well…regardless of who's turn it was to get up with her.

Getting the older two up and off to school and Kurt off to work was a production, and Kurt didn't kiss his husband goodbye.

Spending the entire day with a cranky baby on little sleep didn't help matters, and Blaine was on edge before Kurt even walked in the door.

Kurt got the call in the middle of a meeting that Liam was waiting. Nobody had picked him up from his Swim class.

His little face when Kurt finally made it across town just about broke Kurt, sitting there all alone with his swim coach, his hair still wet and head bowed. The little boy lit up when Kurt hurried through the door and he ran into his Papa's arms, but Kurt couldn't help apologizing profusely and promising the three year old everything but the moon for forgetting to have someone pick him up.

Liam fell fast asleep on the car ride home while Kurt fumed.

_Two nannies and Blaine home all day, why was the child forgotten about?_

Blaine and Sophie were sitting at the dining room table when Kurt carried Liam in the door. He set the sleepy boy on his feet and sent him to play before dinner.

Blaine looked up, Kurt could see the exhaustion around his eyes and in his tired and timid smile, but he was too angry to register that maybe Blaine had a rough day as well.

"Did you not notice Liam wasn't here? Why was he waiting for almost an hour?"

Blaine stared at him for several long moments, Kurt's harsh tone washing over him as the smile slid off his face. He steeled his face before turning to Sophie. "Honey, if you're done, take your book bag upstairs and make sure it's ready for school tomorrow. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

Sophie looked from dad to dad and nodded timidly. She grabbed her notebook and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. Blaine stood up and pushed past Kurt to the kitchen.

"It's Thursday, you usually pick Liam up from Swim on Thursdays. I assumed he was with you…but since I hadn't heard from you all day, maybe I should have just done it myself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt demanded, his stomach sinking as he remembered that it was Thursday. He did usually pick Liam up on Thursdays. He'd forgotten to write down his meeting, that's why Liam was waiting…it was his fault.

"You know what," Blaine turned from the stove. "We had an agreement, long ago…that we would never fight in front of the kids."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh god, we aren't fighting—"

"We aren't?" Blaine interrupted with a sarcastic laugh. "News to me when you come in barking demands before even saying hello."

"No, we aren't…we are discussing what happened today—"

"What happened today," Blaine interrupted again, his temper rising. "Is 'Perfect Kurt' forgot about our kid and he feels like shit, so he's taking it out on 'Bad Dad Blaine'!" Blaine emphasized his point with annoyed finer quotes as he continued making dinner, banging pots around.

"That's not what I said!" Kurt cried. "You are pushing your insecurities on me, again!"

Blaine whipped around. "And you are taking out the anger you feel at yourself, on me…again."

"You know what," Kurt started.

"Uh, guys—" Emma broke in from across the room. Both of them turned to look at her as she pointed to the stairs behind them. Sophie and Liam were standing there, staring at them.

Blaine groaned and hurried over to assure the kids that everything was fine, sometimes dads fought. Everything was okay. They both looked between them a few times and nodded.

Kurt felt like a train had hit him. He knew how important it was to Blaine to not fight around the kids. He didn't want them growing up like he did, walking on eggshells while his parents yelled and screamed at each other. He'd been adamant about it way before Sophie had even been born. Kurt knew sometimes it couldn't be helped, and completely sheltering them from everything wasn't a good idea either…but looking into their faces, he knew Blaine had a point. And he felt horrible.

Dinner was unusually quiet. They split up bedtime duties like always, but there was a tension in the house that everyone could feel

"I made an appointment for us on Friday," Blaine said as Kurt walked into their bedroom after getting all three kids bathed and in bed. Maddie was fast asleep in her crib next to their bed. Emma must have fed her a bottle and put her to bed while the two of them had been occupied with the older two kids. "I'm too tired to talk about it tonight, and way too tired to fight about it again. We can fight then."

Kurt nodded as Blaine got into bed and sighed. He stood there for several long moments before quietly changing into his pajamas, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He crawled into bed and laid there for a few minutes.

"Blaine?" He said quietly, hoping Blaine wasn't asleep yet, but not wanting to wake him if he was.

"Yeah?"

Kurt rolled over and set his hand on his husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I figured it was time I said that, first…before we go to sleep."

Blaine sighed again and reached up. He tangled their fingers together and pulled Kurt over to his side of the bed. Kurt big-spooned his way up behind Blaine and kissed the back of his neck softly.

"Friday, we'll talk," Blaine said. "Love you."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "I love you, too. Friday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21-Underneath & Day 22-Vow

Sophie was born at the beginning of November. Her first Thanksgiving, her dads were still very much in the zombie!parent phase of just making sure they ate every day and took enough showers not to smell, all while keeping Sophie clean, fed, dry, and basically just alive.

They both wanted to do something a little more special for her first Christmas.

Blaine wanted to take her to Rockefeller Center for the tree lighting, but Kurt was worried about the cold. Kurt wanted to take her to Macy's and meet Santa, but Blaine was worried about the germs.

"Well, we have to do something…" Blaine said one Thursday morning a few weeks before Christmas. Sophie was laying on the floor next to him while Kurt warmed a bottle in the kitchen. "It's her first Christmas!"

Kurt laughed as he walked back into the living room and sat on the floor across from them. "True, but it's not like she'll really remember."

"Not the point, we will," Blaine said and Kurt had to nod.

"Oooo, _The Christmas Vow_ is on The Hallmark channel tonight! We could watch that?"

Blaine looked at his husband sideways. "How is that a new Christmas tradition? We probably would have done that anyway. Especially since I'm the only one you'll watch those movies with—"

"Nobody needs to know my secrets!" Kurt insisted as Blaine laughed.

"I'll never tell a soul, my love."

Kurt huffed as the timer in the kitchen went off and he stood to go get Sophie's freshly warmed bottle. "So…naptime for us when she goes down, right?"

Blaine gratefully accepted the bottle and started feeding their daughter. He gave his husband a definite nod. "You got that right."

In the end, they agreed on flying the whole family in for Christmas dinner, and taking a big family picture with the newest addition, Sophie. They also took one picture with Sophie, underneath the tree, staring up at the lit up tree in wonder.

It became the new family tradition. With every one of their babies, they flew the whole family in for a new portrait, and took one with the newest baby underneath the tree…as well as Blaine watching the cheesy, weepy, Christmas movies on The Hallmark channel every year—and never telling a soul when Kurt cried his heart out each and every time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23-Wish

Kurt and Blaine worried constantly about their kids. It's what parents do…"Well, the good ones, anyway," Kurt had said once.

They worried about the world around them, they worried about the choices they made, about the people they choose to spend their time with, and the people they choose to leave behind.

They worried about them when they were sleeping babies in their cribs, checked on them countless times to make sure they were breathing, were warm, but not too hot.

They worried about them as toddlers, chasing behind them as they tested their legs and boundaries.

They worried on their first days of school, leaving even when they didn't want to.

They took them to doctors check-ups, worried they were doing everything right and raising healthy kids. They were paralyzed with worry during emergency trips to the hospital…stitches, flu induced dehydration, appendicitis…they worried.

They sat up and waited for them after school dances and first dates…they worried when they broke curfew or made other not so good choices.

They worried when they had to discipline them…not sure of the exact right way to do things, and worried they were not being the best parents they could be.

They worried their kids would fall victim to the same obstacles they had coming up.

Blaine was affectionate with his kids every single day. He told them he loved them, he hugged them even when they were squirming to get away, and kissed the top of their heads as much as he could. He never wanted his kids to feel he had anything but love for them.

Kurt asked them questions every day. About their day, about their life, their friends, what was happening at school. He wanted his kids to know that, not only did he care about what was happening to them, that they could always come to him if they had a problem, or a situation that was too big to handle on their own. They never had to hide because they were worried about what would happen if they didn't.

They never worried it was too much, they would rather their kids were embarrassed by them, than too afraid to talk to them.

They worried Sophie's heart was sometimes bigger than her head.

They worried Liam would never find his place in the world, and would always be searching for who he was supposed to be.

They worried Madeline said no to things, not because she didn't want to do them…but because she was too scared and shy to say yes.

They kissed boo-boos, took care of skinned knees, nursed broken hearts, and supported them through disappointments.

Kurt and Blaine worried about their kids…

But more than they worried, they wished.

They wished everything for them.

Love, success, health, fulfillment, purpose…they gave them every opportunity they could, while reminding them to not forget to be humble and grounded about people who had much less than they did.

But most of all, Kurt and Blaine wished for their kids to be happy.

_"Your job, is to be a kid…and my job is to love you. No matter what."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year for the Advent I wrote all 24 prompts inside the Family Verse'. They kind of bounce around, and each word prompt is a different drabble inside the story as a whole. It does assume some parts that haven't been posted yet, as well as beyond where the fic ends, but no actual spoilers for major plot points beyond what has already been posted! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24-Yesterday  
>  Last one :( ...but probably my favorite :) It only seemed fitting to bookmark these advent fics with a throwback to when Kurt and Blaine first got back together. This one had been brewing around in my brain for a while, but I finally sat down and wrote it all out.

Blaine started at the sudden pounding on his door. He looked up from where he was packing his clothes into a suitcase, deciding what he needed to take the next day to the wedding, and what needed to be taken to his mom's house. They had promised the landlord they would be out before the end of the month.

Dave had left over an hour ago. One last hug and carefully packed box of his stuff.

_"It'll all work out Blaine,"_ Dave had said as he walked toward the door, a sad smile on his face. _"You and he…you're meant to be together."_

Blaine wasn't so sure…Kurt looked pretty content with that Walter guy. The pounding continued and as Blaine opened the door, Kurt with a frenzied look on his face was suddenly pushing him through the door.

"I love you…I still love you…"

Blaine's heart was thumping in his chest as he registered the words even as Kurt kept talking.

"Unless..unless there's someone else?"

"There's no one else…" But the rest of what he was going to say was cut off as he closed the distance between them and finally got his lips back on the love of his life, without some creeper staring at them, without the pain and fear of what comes next…just pure unadulterated love flowing from both of them as he held Kurt in his arms and kissed him like he'd been wanting to kiss him for six long months.

The tiny moan at the back of Kurt's throat while he kissed him was all the go-ahead Blaine needed and they pushed and pulled themselves into the bedroom and onto the bed.

It was dark outside by the time they laid still enough to catch their breath. Kurt was curled into him, his head resting on his chest and his arm slung tight across Blaine's waist, petting his thumb back and fourth across Blaine's bottom rib.

Blaine leaned down to press his lips against the top of Kurt's head and to breath him in. He smelled like Kurt. Like the coconut conditioner he used, the fresh scent of his moisturizer, the harshness of his hairspray, the woodiness of his cologne…all mixed with the natural scent of him and one breath of it made Blaine feel more at home in this apartment than two months of living here.

Kurt had been quiet for a long time, he'd held on to Blaine like he was afraid he would slip from his fingers. Blaine could tell he was working himself up to something. His breathing had gotten harsher and he'd started sniffing. Blaine pushed his hair back gently and leaned down to kiss his forehead, wrapping his arm even tighter around Kurt's shoulder.

"I always loved when you let me hold you," he said softly, kissing his forehead again. "I've missed you, I've missed this."

Kurt nuzzled into his chest and nodded. "I missed you too…I should've let you do it more often."

Blaine was about to disagree, tell him it didn't matter and that they both needed to let go of what had happened when he felt Kurt take a deep breath and shift. He moved his arm across Blaine's chest and rested his chin on the back of his own hand so he could look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I know I've already said all this…but, I'm so, so sorry that I hurt you like that."

Blaine nodded and reached up to gently run his fingers through the hair that had flopped down on Kurt's forehead. Kurt shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. "That day…at the restaurant, as soon as I said those words, I wanted to take them back…but I was so scared."

"Scared of what, baby?" Blaine whispered as Kurt shuddered with keeping his emotions in check.

"Scared of…" He shrugged and laid his head down on Blaine's chest again, spreading his palm across his chest to feel Blaine's heart thumping against it. "Everything. Of everyone being right…that we were too young, that we were too similar, that love wasn't enough," Kurt paused again and a tiny sob fell from his chest. "That I wasn't enough."

A lump formed in Blaine's throat. He swallowed and managed to eek out, "And you're not anymore?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm still terrified…" He paused and looked back up at Blaine, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "But I'm more scared of not being with you. These past six months have been awful, I can't stand being apart from you like that…ever again."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered as he pulled him up enough to meet their lips together again. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"I need you to know, that the day I said yes to you on that staircase…" Blaine nodded and pressed his lips together to keep from crying. "No matter what else…I meant it with all of my heart." Blaine huffed out a tiny sob and nodded again, their foreheads still resting against one another and Kurt pressed a small kiss against his lips. "You are the love of my life, and I promise never to forget that again."

"You're mine, too."

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

The sun hadn't even fully come back up when Blaine shook himself from sleep and opened his eyes. Kurt was sitting at the end of the bed by his feet, fully dressed and tying his shoes. Blaine took a deep breath and cleared his throat before nudging Kurt with his foot. "Trying to sneak away?"

Kurt looked up with a smile on his face and shook his head. "I wasn't exactly being quiet," he said, sliding up the bed and leaning down to kiss Blaine good morning. "I was going to wake you before I left if you didn't wake up on your own." Blaine smiled and winked as he laid back, still holding one of Kurt's hands. "I gotta go home and shower before we leave for the wedding, and it's a good 20 minute walk from here."

Blaine sat up. "No, don't walk…just let me shower and grab my tux, I'll drive you home."

Kurt shook his head and gently pushed Blaine back down on the bed. "No, you take your time getting ready, I need a little time by myself and I think the walk will do me good. Let me think out a few things." Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a small smile. "Pick me up in like an hour and a half or so? That should give us plenty of time to drive up and help get everything settled."

Blaine nodded as he sat up and pulled Kurt's lips to his once more. "I'll be the one with the coffee," he promised and Kurt laughed.

"Sounds amazing." Kurt kissed him once more before standing up and stretching.

Blaine pulled on a pair of briefs from the floor and walked Kurt to the door.

"Thank you for yesterday," Kurt said as he leaned in for one last kiss before he left.

"Me?" Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt into a hug as well. "Thank you for yesterday"

Kurt winked as he nodded and walked out the door, blowing a kiss. "See you soon."

Blaine closed the door behind him and covered his face with his hands. He was smiling as he walked toward the bathroom. "Yes you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
